


Marry Me

by Hotokichan



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: AU, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Goofy fuckers, Harem, M/M, Multi, Romance, h a
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotokichan/pseuds/Hotokichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aliens. Aoba never believed in them. Only wishing he could explore beyond the island of his birth. Midorijima. Aliens. Aoba never believed in them. Even as they dropped down to the streets of the Resident’s district, like falling stars. Aliens. Aoba used to not believe in them. And now, the only thing he cannot believe is that each of them wish for his hand in marriage. </p>
<p>He can’t believe this.</p>
<p>Aliens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunny days

The soft pitter and patter of a familiar set of paws followed Aoba, almost falling in sync with his own steps. Which were leisured and calm, underneath the Midorijima sun. Calm. Everything was calm. And even with the content breath he breathed, something still felt amiss. Ren was his only company, on those streets. And in that moment, Aoba stares to his side. Down to the pooch, who kept good pace. Silently- he turned to look straight once again. Almost as if to pass off ever staring at the pet in the first place, “...”

He wondered why Ren chose to walk on that day. It wasn’t an inconvenience- Ren walked perfectly well without a leash! But- Resisting the comfort of his bag, with a small wiggle of his body and nudge of his nose, directly into the joint of Aoba’s elbow. But he never made a sound. It wasn’t abnormal, for the dog. 

Something still felt amiss, but it certainly wasn’t that. 

A package held loose under his arm, he’d gone over the address time, and time again. Turning a corner in The Old Resident’s District. It was a box- simple, and small...His lips tugged onto a smile. 

Haga-san seemed very particular about this package. And honestly, it was a pleasure to see his Boss so excited. Grinning around Heibon- even those brats didn’t cause that reflection of complete and utter glee- to falter. Aoba felt happy for him. And to make things better, this would be his last delivery of the day.

Heibon was a good place to work at. The junkshop rarely received much attention, and as slow as it could be, it was a comfortable joint. The phone calls, got strange. Whenever he attended to the phone- and that would have to be his only complaint...The calls of strange men, with strange request, voices desperate and fidgeting. Trembling with what Aoba could only hope to be nervousness. 

Yet, he hadn’t received one that day. Not one. 

His smile fell at the thought- confusion. And than, some irritation. 

The worst feeling was when you knew you were off about something- yet couldn’t quite pinpoint what it was.

It left a weightless feeling in his stomach- making him feel just the slightest bit hollow. Warmth radiating down on him, however, made it somewhat bearable. He was nearing the destination, at least. Or so the package led him to believe. The address- he knew it, but what he expected to find there...

That would be saved for when he got there, now wouldn’t it? 

Aoba felt a paw pad at leg, and he looked down. But Ren was not besides him. He looked behind him- But Ren wasn’t the first thing he noticed. The sun was still shining, the streets of The Old Resident’s District was still somewhat busy with an afternoon of activity that it’s resident’s underwent, a pleasant day.

He felt as if he was being watched.

A small sound. Pixelated and small- faded into the afternoon crowd of Midorijima. “Ren?...”

His hair was a stunning shade.

And that was what they all first noticed. Along 

................

When Aoba turned directly for the camera that unknowingly set in on him, it seemed as if a group of four took in a sharp breath. Pausing. Their worlds would stop. And all because of the scarce eye contact obtained. One sided- but there. 

It was a stunning figure they all stared upon. The last of the line-up. But, the rest were long forgotten... A room filled with darkness- hushed whispers hidden and distributed amongst the respective crowds within the makeshift conference room. Each within their own group. Staying close to their own clique- never once interacting. The name Aoba Seragaki was thrown about here and there- and everyone knew that the conversation centered solely around that name. 

The name that had brought the four, sole standing figures- to silence. Touched by the shadows that engulfed the room- their features were indistinguishable. And only two of them moved, indicating life- out of the four. One, stunned into silence. Another- merry, chipper- strange. No nervousness, only glee. A third held their cool silence well- and the final fourth tacked away at something. Eyes averted away from the hologram they all looked at, simultaneously. 

Someone broke the tension. No, shattered it. It was a male- voice deep and charming. But, contorted with annoyance. 

“Oi...Brat, what’s the meaning of this...?” They were off to a good start. 

“What, so hard of sight that you can’t see the stupid assumptions you’re making? What are you going on about, geezer?” A very good start. 

The tension returned, tenfold. Raw electricity and competition shed between the two. A spark here- a spark there. And the fingers that tampered with the device stopped. The second voice was monotonous. Blank and indifferent- but his eyes, his eyes could be seen. Even through the night cast within the room. Green. A brilliant shade. Clashing spitefully- with crimson.

“Waaah...Koujaku-san, Noiz-san...” A third out of the four- still sounding happy, dazed, almost out of it. Only calling them down from his cloud nine to perhaps diffuse the ‘issue.’

But he was certainly no mediator. 

Chatter and banter returned, and at full force. The hushed whispers were even more scandalous. Some filled with scorn. Disdain for at least one of the four that stood amongst them. Others- spoke with admiration. For whom, it was unsure. Uncertain. 

The fourth person had yet to speak, remaining an impending figure who stared at projected screen. Staring at the person with blue hair- and peculiarly pale brown eyes. A light touch of hazel. He wasn’t that captivating. So to speak. Yet, why could he not look away? Fascination? Doubtful.

Just something to look at.

The other three continued to bicker. Stepping closer, and the projection flickered. The two whom had been deemed- Koujaku and Noiz were face to face. Neither of them having a single problem seeing through the darkness. Their hate pulled them together. Almost unnaturally. They glared. Glared heatedly. Their expressions unseen, but a smirk of satisfaction on Noiz’s face was obvious. Anyone who knew him well enough, (Or, hated him enough...) could feel it’s presence. 

And it fueled Koujaku’s petty rage. 

“You’re not stupid enough to break the guideline’s so bluntly, eh? Interaction with anyone in the line-up is prohibited. What, you think you can increase your chances by tugging around that bastard cube of yours?” Koujaku sneers.

Something gave an aggressive chirp. “Yeah, Keep yer hunk-of-junk out of the way!” It was obviously a bird. Close to Koujaku- unseen, but it’s feathers fluffed, in an almost threatening manner.

Noiz clicks his tongue- a sound of amusement leaving him. Yes, he was entertained by Koujaku’s anger. “What? I don’t need any help blowing you out of the water, Old man,” Competition between these two ran farther than just dislike for one another. Anyone could see.  
And two separate groups were prime examples. Each one casting the other sideway glances of scrutiny from their sides of the room. Each placed in comfortable, anonymous seating arrangements. 

“Master seems so nice!...” Third’s muffled, mindless rambling and cooing was blatantly ignored.

“I don’t need to cheat, I told you before, Stop flattering yourself anyway,” “Eeeh- You’re so smug it’s disgusting,” 

Everything was blatantly ignored by those two feuding men. “Cheating should get this little shit booted out of the game,” “As if you’re in any place to say,” “Shut your mouth for once, would you?” “Why not try to make me, Koujaku-san,” “You little-” 

A voice turned them quiet. Just as a shove had been pushed in somewhere there- to say if it was Koujaku, or Noiz- was impossible. 

“Gentlemen, We are going to begin soon.” Calm, professional- but hidden condescension. It held authority over all of them. All of the men who seemed so powerful- so angered and riled just a moment ago. The voice blew them out like a match. A single phrase was all it took. 

“I hope you have all chosen your choice out of the lineup- We’ve racked in quite the haul. You are still all very aware of the rules, aren’t you?” He was met with silence. He proceeds without a moment’s hesitation. “Those humans on Earth are a...naive, bunch. But adaptable,” The only figure that had any light cast upon him was the one speaking. An aged man. Glasses glinting- and hair cut to a short cut- professional and cold. Like he seemed. 

And even than, he did not attend properly. He spoke from an unknown location. A second projector appearing alongside the first. The image of Aoba- still present. The target walked. Seeming to near his destination. A look of perplexion still present on his face.

Many other projections began to beam and appear around the two firsts. Females and males alike. Each one was different. A different person who had a different face and a different story that told with every change of expression. Page after page- emotion after emotion. A multitude of chapters lay before them. The complete lineup- yet, only eight of them. 

The four stared directly for the projection that held Aoba’s face, once again. The fire concealed, a silent storm contained. “...” 

“As you all know, My name is Toue. And I will be here to host and moderate the game, To make sure none of you do anything too ridiculous,” His eyes fall upon the four. His own projection beginning to circle- like a globe. 

“The eight choices you have been given are all for your pursuit, And we have made sure to put your own personal taste into account- from the profiles we’ve given you, you have also been provided profiles of each potential spouse you see before you. Listing essential statistics and facts scrounged that may be of use to you, You are free to look at them once you arrive...” 

Toue leans back in his seat, adjusting the tie of his impressive suit just so slightly, smile unwavering. 

“You are free to return whenever you wish, without the hand of your potential spouse or not. But do remember, you will need their consent before returning with them. And prioritize accepting their hands above all else, You are all here- to represent your lands,” 

“And will gravely disappointed them if you return with nothing...”

The air felt cold. 

“As it has been for centuries- you are all aware. The history of where we stand, and who has stood before you. I am honored to be in your presences- just as you must be honored to be given such an opportunity,”

There was no response, yet he continued.

Maybe he liked to hear himself talk.

“Be careful, of course. My own people will be settling as well, for the first time in the history of these games! We will be using this as an opportunity for expansion. You all look quite surprised,” And they did. “But we assure you, this will not disturb the game or stifle it’s progression- we plan to assist you all that we can,” 

The third knew all about this. He focused only on Aoba Seragaki...

An opening began to expand in the middle of the floor, beneath Toue’s image. And he leaned back in his chair, comfortably.   
“Now if-”

Third interrupts him. No in fact, he does it so abruptly- that Toue’s composer is broken. For a single moment. His expression drops- eyes widening with surprise. The opening that had finally finished revealing itself fully- he stood at the edge of it. No, in fact- hopped onto the edge. “It’s time! Master’s seen my gift- I apologize, Toue-san! Koujaku-san, Mink-san, Noiz-san...But, I must greet Master!” 

Toue hadn’t begun the games.

This was against protocol.

His expression was hidden behind the thick leather of the gas mask. But, euphoria lifted his voice- making it childlike. Much like a child, in fact. You could practically see the flowers blooming around him; happy, truly content. 

What gift he referred to, was lost to all of them. Staring at the boy who must have had too many balls for his damn britches- Toue didn’t speak. Stunned, perhaps appalled into silence. When third jumped out of the opening, a portal that lead- to God knows where, Koujaku called for him. “H--Hey!” Noiz and Mink, however, are smarter. Less impulsive.

They look towards the screen, the one still monitoring the human who went by the name of Aoba Seragaki.

“Wait a momen-” Toue’s interjecting voice was promptly ignored, almost spitefully so. But, no disrespect was meant.

“Hmph, We’re starting early then...Try not to be left behind, Oldie,” He shoots a glance in Koujaku’s direction.

Noiz jumped in afterwards, almost as quickly as Third did. Nonchalant, experienced- and something in his eyes sparked with challenge. He didn’t leave with his normal expression of stoic indifference, instead- he left with a smirk. Disappearing through the opening- right after Third. His hands stuffed into his pockets- body straight and relaxed. 

Koujaku and Mink were the only two left, staring at the screen that broadcasted the eighth in the lineup. Staring at his surprised expression- taken away and thoroughly confused- staring right ahead.

“Ceas-” 

“I can’t believe this...not a chance-!”  
“Oi! Slow down, would ya?” An allmate’s voice tweets angrily. But his soon faded.   
At something that Koujaku immediately jumped in afterwards, in reflex. “Brats-” Were his final words- and his jump was much more abrupt- lean and active than the other two. Hand clasped tightly around the hilt of a sheathed sword- on instinct...But, he was smiling too. Aggressive sneer gone- looking thrilled, instead. It was a handsome smile, really. A sliver of his teeth show- an impressive expression. He was gone. An intake of breath from a fourth of the room sounds- in sync.

Mink was left to stare. “...Troublesome,” The first word he had spoken since the conference began. And it was so pessimistic. Reflecting on his character, just a touch. Staring down at the entry way onto Earth. He was older than the other three. Evidently more experienced- level headed. It was embarrassing to watch them, honestly. His eyebrows furrow- and his frown deepens. “Bullshit...” A deep exhale leaves him- voice too gruff for a mere sigh.

Toue is left speechless once again. 

Mink is gone a second later. 

And a graceful shadow followed him. Moving as slow and light- and carefree as a feather. Through the opening- after Mink.

And the entire room is stunned. 

Somebody starts the applause first. And the entire room erupts. A completely different atmosphere. This one was light- warm- pleasant- marking something new. Something that would affect all of them. And differences were set aside, so that they could all cheer together. Some more reserved. Others went all out- unleashing concealed energy- that they all had to spare.

“...” 

Toue was seeing things in a new light as well. Staring down at the entryway he had opened for them, only to save time. To excite them- and their people. The first of many unforeseen events. But this one, satisfied him. And played into his hands...He leaned back in his seat, hands resting on the cane- folded neatly over one another. But the presence that surrounded him- was ice-cold. 

Face turned to stare at Aoba as well- Honestly- he was very interested in what caught all of their attention- as sudden and maybe even disrespectful their disappearance was- it must have been something of great importance and advancement- 

“Oh-”

.....................

“- my God.”

It was extravagance in it’s rawest form. And Aoba felt almost out of place, there. Standing in front of the grandest entrance he had ever stumbled upon. Yes, it was beautiful. Out of this world. Bordering extraterrestrial! But there was one question in mind, nagging him. Encouraging his stare. The entire, vast structure was a breathtaking thing. Impressive and eye catching- it radiated away from high class. Blew it out of the park...Yet, it wasn’t what caught his eye. 

A large banner, colored and dolled up- somewhat premature, too...But the handwriting was neat, on it. The letters were bold and clear- but they looked like they were an entirely different language. From all the way up there. Covering something else, and attached to the front of the glass encased- what looked to be paradise. Lights off, engulfed with darkness- but it still looked excellent.

The words read clearly, “Please open the box!” There were even a few childish illustrations around it. A cute, neat style. But Aoba couldn’t move from the spot. One foot stepped back in complete and utter surprise. Bordering suspicion. Ren circled around his motionless body, a few times. Before stopping at his foot, nudging at his leg with his head. But Aoba was too encased in his own thoughts. Even to notice the companion who has been with him since- all of what he could remember.

The sun was still shining. The sky was still clear and blue- perfect. And the warmth that held him loose was still as persistently pleasant as it had been on the walk over here. He was conflicted. Looking down at the package that he now held almost defensively to his chest, skeptical? Just a touch. Open the box. But what was inside of the box? Aoba checks the address again. “Haga-san didn’t...” His eyebrows furrow, and he is caught looking up once more.

Curiosity gets the absolute best of him. Bearing it’s head and guiding his actions, only than did anxiety begin to curl his stomach. Aoba looked...conflicted. 

He was conflicted. 

What could be inside of the box’s contents?

His hands were slow, setting his body to some unknown, eerie countdown. Something dangerous? Aoba thought not, a spike of uplifting amusement at the preposterous thought of whomever hung the banner actually planting something dangerous in his hands. The box seemed too small for it, too. His tension began to leave him- never mind this being an obvious practical joke. Aoba almost saw it as cute. A teenager trying to mess with his senior? Aoba was smiling before he knew it, taking off the cover of the box- lifting it slowly with his fingers- Ren’s paw padded at his leg once again, but momentarily, Aoba let it be. “In a second, Ren...” He assures. 

Until, he heard it.

“Maaaaaaaa--ster!” 

Everything happened suddenly, at that moment. 

Aoba wasn’t sure of what enticed him to quickly bolt away from the spot that he stood at, just catching a glimpse of the box’s inside. But it would be recognized as the- near best decision he made that day. 

Narrowly, just so narrowly- he evaded being crushed.

A blur of white, and there was a figure on the ground. Lying there- motionless. Aoba was shocked- and the look and posture he held- was comical. But he certainly didn’t see it that way. Mouth agape, staring at the body that appeared- literally, out of nowhere. From what height? He thought. Going paler by the second as Ren nudged him again. Not now, Ren.

“E...Eh? Are...Are you-” Aoba nearly dropped down to help him. Into a kneel- possibly to get the man back to his feet. And away from the position that screamed road kill. But- 

“Waaah- Master’s is so considerate!” Aoba was standing once again- and the other, was standing. All seemed well- even as he grasped Aoba’s hands tightly- but with a gentle grip. The box held between their hands. Aoba felt- uncomfortable? No...Confused. So very confused- his mouth was open and hanging, once again. Disbelief. “Who is-” 

Aoba sincerely just wanted a few answers.

The sky was still clear, the sun was still shining- warmth still present. It was the same. But now- this man was here. His presence- overshined any other pleasant detail he could try to recall. He blinks, something big- black- and bulky. A gas mask.

Jesus, this guy was weird.

“Master! You received it well, I think!” The box was brought to his attention again. His surprised eyes bolt down- onto the box. Transfixed- mystery wanders...The strange man is lowering himself. Immediately, Aoba takes a step back. “What do you think you’re-” He holds a surprisingly strong grip of his hand, while the other slipped away from him, with the box. The man was kneeling. 

Aoba still couldn’t tell his expression.

“Wait a minute! I-” Ren was at it again, “Who are you-” 

“Clear, Master! My name is Clear!” Aoba couldn’t get another word in- the man suddenly turned just a touch bashful, looking away- or at least Aoba assumed so- before looking back. He took a deep breath, and Aoba tenses. 

He tensed a lot. 

Clear still has a hold of his hand, but now he kneels a bit straighter...He feels his heart quicken. And he wasn’t sure why. God, why was his heart pounding this- he didn’t know this person. What this looked like, couldn’t have been- 

“Master...Please, Marry me!” 

Aoba’s blood went cold. 

Aoba’s face also turned red. 

Aoba’s eyes went downcast towards the box. And Clear was unmoving. Staring up at Aoba with a startling silence.

His heart continued to race- but was he flustered? Embarrassed? Angry with a sudden proposal from a man he had no idea about?

Aoba’s hands open the box in a hurry. And Clear lights up at Aoba’s expression- of paling disbelief. His hands shook.

It was a wedding ring. 

“Who are you-!” “Clear! Master, My name is Clear! “His voice sounded even jollier. Aoba felt his knees go a bit...weak. 

. . . . . . 

That one portion of the conference room rose in approval. Wealthy cheers bounding through them as the others within the room -stared at the projection. “Platinum Pragma has made it’s first move, It seems...Number Eight, Aoba Seragaki!” Toue’s voice spoke, but his projection was nowhere to be seen. Only eight different ones- each one monitoring the eight. But all eyes were trained on Eight’s. “A very quick and hasty decision, wasn’t it? I’m sure we can all rest easy- this is moving much more speedily than I expected...” 

“Noiz!” 

The name of the Heir broke the cheers, and instead- intakes of breath- sharp with confusion- rang through them all. But instead, another section of the room stood- just as the first one had. On their toes, aspiring.

Some looked to the other screens. Expecting to see the boy on there. Speedily advancing with his chosen candidate from the line-up. Moving exponentially quick, and smooth. As it was meant to be a smooth transition.

But, no.

“H--Hey! Cut it out- Let me go!” That was Aoba’s voice. Breaking through to them all- somewhat scratchy through the transmission, but it caught their attention quite well. Noiz couldn’t have been on any other screen- 

Not when he was quite literally carrying away Candidate Eight, Aoba Seragaki. Hefted over his shoulder ungracefully, as his free hand worked the holographic screen of his phone. He wasn’t walking. He was gliding. Gliding on something green and high-tech. A default and uncaring expression retook it’s place on his face.

And the expressions of those poor Earthlings around him, were priceless. 

There was a clear blue sky, a shining sun, and a pleasant day. 

All but for Aoba Seragaki. 

Who was being carried away. 

Confused all the more, 

By this outrageous display.


	2. "Marry me he said..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love could be purchased. Affection could rest in the palm of the right hands, just with a flash of currency. That’s what Noiz had learned. The only thing that truly brought feeling from other people- was money. Money made the entire universe circulate. It kept peace. It broke peace. It birthed creation, and destroy with a single glimmer. Compelling things came next. When you had both- you had the entire world at your feet. Grovelling- you became the top.
> 
> A clear guideline the Universe had taught him- thrown up and into the air. And in a matter of hours. Cruelness bore sincerity and warmth, in the form of a man.
> 
> A world of set knowledge turned upside down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short but that's alright! Also, fair warning, I think I'm going to switch to first person POV, after this. (I don't feel quite as IC as Aoba if I don't, ha,,,)
> 
> But, Jfc Thank you guys for your comments, you're all very lovely ;w;

Clear was his name, but he was one of the most confusing individuals Aoba had ever come to know. How he walked, how he talked, what he wore, and how he wore it.

Still knelt in front of Aoba, holding onto his hand- with an awaiting silence. “...” Aoba returned it with his own tense quietness. This was unbelievable. A piss-poor joke that made him just a bit irritated. Shock draining into seriousness, Aoba took another step back. “This isn’t a funny joke,” He held up the box. Despite his somewhat hostile words- he handled the box with great care. Cheeks still touched pink. And maybe that’s why his expression lacked closure- and foundation. Perhaps the sole reason ‘Clear,’ persisted.

Aoba couldn’t believe it.

“Oh! I’m not joking, Master!” “I’m not-” “Earth customs are something that I find particularly interesting! That is why I was happy with incorporating your cultural background into my request. Have I done it incorrectly? Earthling courtmanship is standardly done-” Clear must have been a loon. The only explanation- that made Aoba edge back again, confusion painting it’s way there once again. Earthling?...Weird. Strange. Peculiar. Abnormal. Clear was all of those things. Continuing on, even as Aoba dozed into a stare.

“Ah! I see...I did not propose the ring properly!” He reached for the box that Aoba held in his hands- easily taking it with a quick- delighted nod, and before Aoba could react. “Fucking wait-” If that wasn’t irritation, than it was annoyance for- being disregarded like that. Something sounds behind him- and he almost looks away. A sound of construction. But...

“Master...Please, marry me! You would make me the happiest...” Aoba snatched his hand away, halfway through Clear’s proclamation. Clear seemed just as shocked by this- a comically illustrate expression and feeling radiating off of him- in waves. Aoba didn’t need to see his expression to tell what it looked like- it was in Clear’s voice. Touched by despair and sadness. He was damn near moping. “Master...”

Aoba got a clearer look at him, than...It was far beyond that of a normal appearance. Aoba quickly questioned if Clear had ever seen a normal day in his life- or if a day had ever been normal with him around...Calling him Clear, even if it was in his mind- was still as good as addressing a stranger. It felt strange and new in Aoba’s mind, on his nonverbal tongue, too. Still, he had yet to determine if it was bad or not...Probably the prior.

Clear looked like he walked straight out of the future. Overstatement? Absolutely not! His clothes harbored- not even one stain from their insanely bright white- lined with a pristine type of chrome. In fact, his boots were the only thing relatively normal about him. He still wore that mask...

The future could have been a strange enough place.

But, all of this was impossible.

Clear spoke again.

“Did I propose incorrectly yet again, Maste-” Aoba had to cut him off; He could feel rude and spiteful about it at any other time. But not today- receiving his very first marriage proposal...From a guy, no less. “I’m not ‘master,’ alright? You’ve got me mistaken with somebody else-” Clear took hold of his hands once again, standing-and Aoba realized, he was taller. Nothing close to an intimidating height- but with the situation at hand, he couldn’t help but lean back in caution. “Hey!-” “You are my only Master, Master!...Please, I-” Aoba’s face got warmer, and he hated it. People were staring. Whispering things that Aoba couldn’t understand or even make out into coherent sentences.

Thankfully, for the better or worse, there was some kind of divine intervention on his side. The closest thing to a God that Aoba would ever encounter chose that exact moment to strike. How- whoever it was- had such great timing- Aoba could only wonder...

“P!” Clear stopped talking. Aoba stopped listening. And both looked to the side, staring simultaneously at the noise that cut both of them off. At the same time- abrupt and almost rude...

“Yes, this is all very romantic,” The cube spoke- hopping in place. Rotating. And on occasion- doing both- before ultimately, beginning to hover in place. The voice that left it the second time- was different. Smooth. Somewhat mocking, even. It...kind of pissed Aoba off, listening to it. But he was more awestruck, above all. Mixed feelings and well-masked relief alike. “But.”

“I’m going to be taking him now,”

Until that happened, of course.

“B--but- Noiz-san!-” Who was that? Aoba didn’t ask. He didn’t have a chance to ask. Before the cube jumped forward, animatedly. Smallest sounds- 8-bit and nothing less, and nothing more. When Clear attempted to move the both of them away- with a tug of Aoba’s hands, Aoba resisted. Staring at the cube, transfixed. A mistake. A very big mistake on his part- it stopped at their feet, And Clear said something. But Aoba didn’t hear it.

The cube exploded.

Engulfing the both of them in a green screen of smoke. Thick, but- he didn’t breathe anything in. Nothing bad, that was. Not when he gave out a surprised yell- not when Clear’s hands suddenly felt gone, and not when something grabbed him by the waist. “Stop-” Futile. Another hand held onto him, before-

Hoisting him over a third person’s shoulders.

Aoba wasn’t panicking. At least, he thought he wasn’t. His heart was racing- pounding fresh in his ears, and everything became hard to grasp at. He was moving quickly- or at least, the person whom held him was moving quickly. With Aoba over his shoulder- as if he were weightless. His own body was tense, both hands finding the back of the one who held him- and fisting into the other’s shirt. Aoba’s eyes train on the ground.

This guy wasn’t even running.

He was gliding. On something. What it was? Aoba had no idea. The ground was blurring underneath them and suddenly, his eyes trailed up. Looking at the faces of those they all but rushed past- surprise, disbelief- awe. A lot of what Aoba was feeling, plastered on the Resident’s district’s occupants. Clear was out of sight. And so was the smoke screen...His throat felt dry, but somehow, he found his voice. “H--Hey! Let me go already- What’s going on?!” If Noiz had heard him, he was doing a splendid job at hiding it. Aoba couldn’t see him. But he could already imagine the smug- irritating face that would potentially match the voice that interrupted Clear’s- preposterous proposal.

“Stop struggling already, It’s annoying,” Calm as ever.

Aoba never wanted to punch somebody in the face, more than he did right there and then. “You...fucking-” He ground out through clenched teeth, fist tightening around the bit of the other’s shirt he’d grasped in his hands. Heart pounding, almost rising over the air that they whizzed past.

He clenched his eyes shut for one moment, one.

And then they finally stopped.

All was silent.

Aoba was confused. The entire day fell into a fuming mass of despicable confusion and Aoba had just about had it. There was a way to rest everything, wasn’t there? Something could turn back the clock- and make sure he just didn’t get out of bed that morning...That was an enticing thought. Almost comforting- if it was possible.

He was put onto his feet, rather suddenly. And his eyes snapped open-

“...What’s...”

Night had fallen upon them in a matter of moments. No one else occupied the streets- only they did. The moon was all that shined upon them, with a fading light, that would flicker between dark- and active, with every passing cloud.

He finally saw his abductor- who he wanted one thing from, and only one- an explanation.

Darkness took them both, and was gone as soon as it came...Noiz fiddled with something on his wrist. A...watch?

“Tch, Sent us forward too far...” His frown deepened with annoyance, shaking his wrist idly, before glancing at Aoba.

The elder man freezes.

“...Where are we,” Aoba questions, slowly. And Noiz only continued to stare at him- eyebrow quirking, a mocking smirk tugging onto his lips. It was almost- like Noiz was looking down on him...Aoba’s jaw clenches tighter. Trying to keep a cool head- in the face of someone who was potentially dangerous.

“Are you stupid?” Noiz asks, and Aoba jerks upright and straight backed- glaring at Noiz, just as a set of wings flew somewhere above them. But neither of them paid it any attention. None in the least.

Noiz was beginning to step towards him, hands stuffed into his pockets.

“Stupid?! Stop being an asshole and answer my question already-” Aoba takes a step back, mouth shutting promptly with a surprised sound muffling in his throat, as Noiz stopped in front of him- taking a step forward. And Aoba took a step back- and his back met the wall with only the smallest indication of collision- a sharp intake of breath. “You’re in the future, obviously,” He was leaning forward, too. Leaning over Aoba, with a hand pulling out of his pocket, to settle on Aoba’s right. Bandaged and pierced hand caging that side of him. This was becoming dangerous.

“Six hours in the future, it’s apparent, given the time of the present,” He moved in a bit closer, and Aoba pressed his back into the wall, eyes wide- honestly, too confused to be flustered- or scared. (If intimidating Aoba is what this guy was trying to do, he just almost achieved it.) “T...The future?” Noiz sounded nothing short of crazy.

“You’re speaking nonsense! Knock it out already and tell me what’s going on- What do you want with me-”

“Marry me,”

“Huh?!”

“I said Marry me,”

Noiz repeats it, like Aoba truly didn’t understand it the first time. Aoba’s feelings went on a whirl of a repeat. His heart experiences the same, borderline dreadful, sinking feeling. While his cheeks become red- he was tired of being confused. Beyond tired, in fact. The joke was going too far. Maybe he was dreaming.

“Why can’t you people just stop messing around! Whatever you’re trying to do, stop it already! It’s stupid!...” Aoba’s voice rose, exceeding past the rushed and hurried tone of voice he’d used for the past- how long had all of this been going on?

His voice rang through the streets, as vacant and empty as could be. And he stared at Noiz- who stared back. Viewing for a reaction. A break in his cool facade of mute apathy. But it didn’t come. It never came and Aoba was beginning to become a bit- anxious.

“...”

“...”

“What, nothing else to say?” Aoba went rigid, eyes narrowing at the taller boy, who- was treating him like a child going through a temper tantrum.

To be honest, this guy was a huge asshole.

“If so,” Oh, but Noiz changed tones as well. Swapping general indifference for something lower- softer. As if he were exchanging a secret- with a tone that was almost shameful...Aoba’s frustrated expression dropped into a stunned one- as Noiz leaned in- their faces were close, too close.

"Then shut up, and be mine already,”

**Author's Note:**

> Man I think I'm kind of nervous about this. Trying to get back into writing and doing it with dMMD, Let's see how this goes. Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiinda inspired by an old Manga Idea I had that never quite got off of the ground, F/F Harems are gr8. 
> 
> Apply aliens??? Hella.
> 
> Anyway I'm sure this chapter was as confusing as Hell SO If I ever get around to writing a second one- I will certainly explain more there.
> 
> Probably.
> 
> B]


End file.
